


Cuckoo in the Nest

by Rirren



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Stalking, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren
Summary: Nico sleeps better at Percy's.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Cuckoo in the Nest

The anger and hatred burning him up ran out of fuel with the destruction of the Labyrinth and the last message from his sister. Without that desperate fire consuming all his thoughts he was empty. Nothing to distract him when Percy turned that smile on him and shivery warmth bloomed inside him, twisted and _wrong_.

He turned down the pity offer to stay at the camp. His sister had left him and maybe that was how it was supposed to be. No-one wanted him. He wasn’t meant to be happy. 

But he could help Percy. He could make Percy happy.

He told Percy about the River Styx. His best plan. But he kept looking for anything else that could help Percy gain an edge. He’d already exhausted all the knowledge his godly father had had to share. He had stayed down there for a while after the battle at Camp Half Blood. But the strained atmosphere with both Hades and Persephone had driven him away and back to his old habits.

Empty rooms in showroom houses, motels, summer homes … He could go anywhere with his shadow travel—stay warm and comfortable and…

...empty. So empty all he could hear was the hum of the air conditioner or mini fridge, the faraway buzz of traffic—nothing living to hear except his own slow breaths. No snoring or whispering from the other boys at boarding school, no sister to tuck him in at the Lotus hotel. Only him. Alone.

He pressed his face into the pillow of a holiday home in Spain and gripped the sheets between tight fists, his eyes squeezed shut, wishing he was somewhere else—

He wasn’t entirely sure if he did it consciously or not. When he opened his eyes he was in someone else’s room. 

He sat up in the single bed in bright sunlight and stared at the posters on blue walls, and trinkets on the shelves. It smelled clean and fresh, and familiar.

It was Percy’s room.

He listened, stock still and heart fluttering faster. But it was completely silent in the apartment. He relaxed, and edged slowly off the bed. His eyes tracked around the room. He hadn’t paid much attention the one time he had come here to talk to Percy. 

He traced the spines of the few books on Percy’s shelves and studied each trinket—a collection of little glass animals, shells, pebbles and sea glass lined up, a well worn teddy bear. He opened the wardrobe and stared at the clothes with open curiosity. He’d only ever seen Percy in the orange camp T-shirt.

He stepped back and fell onto the bed, curling up against the covers. If he closed his eyes he could imagine Percy was right there beside him. He lay there for a while, growing increasingly drowsy, his mind drifting half asleep, before he startled awake at the sound of a car horn outside. He stood up, smoothed the bed covers down, making it look like it had never been disturbed, before letting the shadows gather around him and carry him back to the empty holiday home. 

He slept more deeply that night than he had in months.

*

It became a habit after that. He’d slip into Percy’s room and sit in a corner, or lie on the floor, letting the familiar scent surround him and seep into his clothes. Just enough to let him sleep afterwards, let him feel a little less alone.

A few times he crept out into the rest of the apartment. He looked through the cupboards in the kitchen, sat on the sofa, pretended he lived there. It made him feel closer to Percy. He didn't limit himself to just there—checking out the bathroom as well, curious what soap Percy used. 

_Sea Salt and Kelp Exfoliating Gel_ read one of the bottles on a shelf in the shower. That sounded exactly like Percy. It smelled a little like him when he cracked it open to sniff. He wanted to take a shower and try it out, but there would be no way to hide if Percy or Sally came home suddenly, so he put it back. Instead he picked up the blue electric toothbrush, carefully squeezed out some toothpaste, and brushed his teeth.

When he was done he splashed his face and finger-combed his hair to the side, examining his reflection critically. His face was still round like a child’s, his skin sallow yellow and shadowed under his eyes, his hair long and messy. He didn’t know how Percy always looked so healthy and beautiful. He frowned and gave up, messing up his hair so it shaded his face again. He didn’t want anyone to look at him.

He left the bathroom, stopping to rummage in the laundry basket. He found a plain T-shirt that looked like it belonged to Percy and probably wouldn't be missed, and held it up to his face, closing his eyes for a moment and inhaling Percy's scent, before retreating into the shadows.

*

At first he was careful to only sneak in when he was sure no-one was in. But he was inevitably caught out. One afternoon as he was lying on the floor he heard the scratch of a key in the front door. Somehow his half-asleep instincts made him roll under the bed and squish himself against shoe boxes and other junk. He held his breath as footsteps moved around inside the apartment, and vanished just as the bedroom door swung open.

He hadn’t been able to sleep the rest of the night, but the next night he crawled onto his belly and looked underneath the bed. If he moved some of the boxes…

And that was how he found his new hiding space. There was just enough room to wedge himself into the corner, the boxes and junk hiding him from view if anyone did look under there. He could close his eyes and be as close to Percy as possible, right underneath where he slept. 

He didn’t need to time his visits so carefully anymore. He could just shadow travel straight into that tiny space whenever he wanted, without anyone noticing. He started going over more at night, when Percy was already asleep—the mattress sagging under his body weight and the air full with the steady sound of his breathing. Lying underneath there Nico could easily fall asleep.

He was careful never to let himself though. This was a luxury—one that could only happen because no-one knew about it. So he would lie there for a while until his breathing and his thoughts slowed and relaxed, until he could go back to an anonymous bed for the night and sleep.

*

“Night, mom!”

Footsteps padded into the room and the light clicked off. A moment later the bed creaked and the mattress sagged. If the boxes weren’t in the way Nico would have been able to see Percy’s legs by the side of the bed as he sat there. He must be wearing one of the pajamas Nico had seen in the drawers, but it sounded like his feet were bare. He could hear him moving—wriggling his toes and brushing his feet together. A moment later the bed creaked again as a full weight fell on it and moved around restlessly before falling still.

Nico stared straight up, the darkness making his vision blurry and indistinct. He lifted a hand and carefully laid it on one of the wooden boards above him, his fingers barely brushing the bottom of the mattress. He let his hand drop to his chest and closed his eyes, his breathing slowing down in anticipation of matching Percy’s breaths.

But Percy wasn’t falling asleep. He could hear a kind of shuffling above him, the bed rocking just a little, a kind of … wet sound, and he realized what was happening. 

He should have left right at that moment. He could have shadow traveled away and left Percy none the wiser. But the thought didn't even cross his mind. Instead, he froze and held his breath, everything focused on the sounds above. Heat bloomed across his face, down his neck and under his collar.

Percy wasn't loud—just the quiet pants of heavy breathing. From the way the bed was sagging above the slats he thought Percy was probably on his back, his hands down his pants. Maybe he had even pushed them down, and was just jacking himself out in the open. He probably did this at camp too. Maybe even let himself be louder in the dormitory he had all to himself. Maybe he'd done this the night Nico had come to the camp, touching himself in bed, sweaty and thrumming with adrenaline after the fight, while Nico was just across in the Hermes cabin. 

He wondered what Percy's dick looked like. It was probably bigger than his. Percy was older than him after all. He probably had more hair down there than Nico as well. He imagined Percy's calloused hands rubbing himself, the head of his dick peeking out between the curl of his fingers, brushing against his hard abs. 

He couldn’t ignore the hardness between his legs anymore. He clenched his fists in his shirt. He could fight it, could control himself, could leave right now. If he didn’t do anything he would be fine. He would be good. But he _wanted_ to.

He gave in—shoved his hand down and pressed hard through his jeans, squeezing his thighs together around his hand. He had to cover his mouth and swallow back the whine that threatened to escape, hips jerking up.

The solid wideness of his hand felt good, and he closed his eyes, imagined it was Percy's strong thigh. He could hear him right above, breathing heavily as he crawled over Nico, pressing down with his leg and letting Nico rub off on him. He'd squeeze his legs around it, feel the muscles underneath, and then maybe Percy would drop down, hips pressing into Nico's body.

Nico was almost vibrating with the effort to keep still, the muscles in his stomach clenching, allowing himself only the smallest movement, tiny jerks upwards, because he needed to stay quiet. Percy sounded so close it felt like he was right on top of Nico, a slick slapping sound as he jerked his cock. Over the thump-thump-thump of Nico's heartbeat he heard Percy let out a quiet moan.

He pressed down harder on his erection, imagining that Percy was breathing right in his ear. He would be lying fully on top of Nico, his heavy weight holding Nico down. It would feel so good, pressed together fully top to bottom, Percy's stomach grinding down on his cock. Percy would turn his head, lips brushing against Nico's neck as he panted.

His eyes were smarting beneath scrunched eyelids. He felt like his chest was about to explode, his breath locked up tight within. Percy would move, so close he could feel it—the soft brush of his hair, his breath, and then his lips, capturing Nico's first kiss.

Nico's body locked up, his legs shaking as he spilled into his jeans, his breath coming out in harsh puffs through his nose. His mind whited out, and the rush slowly faded as his body sagged. He panted open-mouthed, as quietly as possible. His hand was cramping, pins and needles sparking as he pulled it out from between his legs.

Percy was still moving on the bed, the rhythmic shuffling coming faster now, the slapping of skin louder. More than anything Nico wanted to go up there and touch him. If he offered to help would Percy let him? If Nico told him—just use me, let me touch you—was Percy the kind of boy who'd go along with that?

The bed shook, squeaking at the climax, before all was quiet. Percy sighed and rolled over and Nico was gone, staring up at the ceiling of a motel room, his pants sticking uncomfortably to his skin.

*

Percy was one of the very few living people Nico thought about, and this didn't change that. Even more than before his thoughts were fixated on Percy and on how to save him. He chased up every lead, bothering multiple gods and creatures. The drumbeat echoed in his head, this is how you can get Percy to like you. If you can hide your rotten core, if you can show him how useful you are, maybe he’ll want you around.

He still kept up his habit of visiting Percy’s room and leaving through the shadows to a lonely bed to hug Percy’s T-shirt to him. It was even more necessary now—the thing that kept him going. One day maybe he could have more than just Percy’s scent and his unconscious breaths. If Nico made him happy enough maybe Percy would hold his hand, sit close to him, hug him, maybe…

That was all that was on his mind after escaping a chimera by the skin of his teeth and several cuts and bruises. He let the shadows take him to his spot under Percy’s bed and closed his eyes, breathing in time with Percy.

*

He gasped as he jerked awake, and surged upwards. Pain exploded as he hit something and he sank back, whimpering in confusion as he held his hand to his throbbing forehead. He was somewhere dark and confined, and for a second he thought he was trapped back in the Labyrinth, but there was something tugging at his foot.

He turned his head, and there, an outstretched hand gripping his ankle, was Percy.

He stared. Percy stared back. Percy was lying on his front, his sword next to him on the floor. He frowned, shook Nico’s foot again, and Nico’s brain came back online. He kicked out, trying to push himself away and get out of there, but Percy held on tight.

"Wai—Nico, what are you—?"

"Get off!" Nico hissed, trying to stay quiet but rapidly getting more panicked.

All he needed to do was shadow travel out of there, but it was impossible if Percy was touching him. He kicked at Percy and the nearby shoeboxes, trying to edge back, but Percy reached out and grabbed Nico's other leg. In just a few moments he was dragged bodily out from under the bed, scraping his hands as he tried to stop it.

He scrambled to sit up. Percy's hands were holding him tight around his arms, getting way too close. Humiliatingly, he could feel tears prick his eyes as he fought to get free. He wanted to die, wanted the ground to swallow him and take him down to the Underworld. Too soon Percy had him pinned, a strong arm across his chest, almost strangling him as he straddled Nico. He looked confused more than anything, in blue checked pajamas with his hair sticking up like he'd just woken up. Nico squeezed his eyes shut.

"Wh—what are you ... why were you under my _bed_?" Nico's pulse thrummed, sticking in his throat as he stayed quiet. A pause, then Percy's grip relaxed slightly. "Are you hurt?"

Nico nodded tightly, unable to speak. He just needed Percy off him.

Unbelievably, it worked. Percy's hold on him changed, pulling away, helping him up. Nico opened his eyes and when Percy moved off him he shoved him hard, scrambling up and dashing to a shadow before Percy had time to grab him again.

He landed on his feet in the empty holiday home he’d chosen for that night. He gasped in air, choking on the emotions drowning him. His hands trembled uncontrollably as he raised them to his face, touching wetness. He stumbled, fell hard to his knees, and started to cry.

He'd ruined it. He'd ruined everything. He couldn't ever see Percy again. He wouldn't be able to show his face around any other demigods now. Not after Percy told them. And if it got back to his _father_...

It took a long time for him to stop crying. At the end of it he was curled up on the floor, a duvet wrapped entirely around him, and his eyes burning dry. Well, he'd always known he was a disappointment. Here was just something more to add to the pile.

In the following days he tried to carry on with his usual investigations, doing his best to ignore the nagging voice that asked what was the point now? How could he help Percy if he was never going to see him again? 

He held out for a week, his stomach twisting tighter and the shadows under his eyes getting darker as he tried and failed to fall asleep. Until, in the middle of the night, he stepped into a shadow and came out on the fire escape outside Percy’s room.

He could hear muted traffic and a police siren in the distance, the night illuminated by lights from nearby windows. It wasn’t really relaxing at all. But he sat on the metal grate of the fire escape, pressed against the outside wall, and just breathed for a moment. He couldn’t hear anything from inside, but just the knowledge that Percy was in there was enough to calm his swirl of anxious thoughts.

He opened his eyes. The window to Percy’s room next to him was ajar just a little. He stared at it, then, listening carefully, crawled forwards and nudged it open a fraction, imagining he could almost feel the warmth from within. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

The next time he went the window was open even more. He frowned at it and chewed at his lip before pressing close, almost close enough to pretend he couldn’t hear anything but the quiet from inside, and huddled against the wall.

The next night was cold enough he could feel the chill seeping into him through the damp bricks and the metal. He wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging himself. He stayed for thirty minutes, same as the last times, but he didn’t leave at the end, still staring at the open window.

Wasn’t Percy cold? Why was he keeping it open?

The light was off inside. He crawled closer. He couldn’t hear anything. He edged his fingers around the corner of the window and looked in. It was dimly lit by stripes of light from outside, revealing a still figure wrapped up in blankets on the bed. Nico’s mouth was dry. He eased the window open silently, shuffled to the opening, dangled one foot in and then the other. He had no idea what he was doing.

He dropped to the floor, as quietly as he could. For a moment he thought he’d made it, but then he heard the body shift on the bed, and some indistinct mumbling.

Nico crouched there, frozen in the position where he’d landed. He was hyper aware of everything—his heartbeat in his ears, his shallow breaths, the sound as his throat worked trying not to swallow. If he shadow traveled he could be out before Percy even realized he’d been here. But he didn’t want to. He’d let Percy deal with him how he wanted.

“Nico?”

Percy had rolled over to look at him. He squinted, and rubbed his eyes before pushing up onto his elbows, looking more awake. Nico’s eyes drifted away from the contact, staring somewhere at the wall behind Percy.

“...Are you okay?” Nico was shaking. Any second now Percy would get up, would get angry, would— “You shouldn’t sleep on the floor.”

He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Come on.” Percy’s voice was gentle, and despite himself Nico opened his eyes.

Percy had peeled back the covers. His brow creased with concern and he patted the bed.

Nico’s body was numb, disconnected. He felt himself stand up and walk over, each step dragging, his eyes fixed on the floor. When he was close enough Percy reached out and tugged him down, dragging him into the bed and under the covers. Percy wriggled back to make room for him and rolled onto his back. Before long Percy’s breathing slowed and his body relaxed as he fell asleep. 

Nico, his skin burning where Percy’s arm was touching him, took a lot longer.


End file.
